Kyoofu
by Tusuke Kounami
Summary: An AU tale intricately written around the scenes of aviation and foreign lands... Love, deceit, betrayal and honour ensues in a tale of romance as hidden phobias come to light in the throes of passion and death. Ch. 1 posted ONLY due to graphic nature!


**I do not own the characters in this fic, Rumiko Takahashi does. Nor do I own the already patented and pre-owned names listed within this fic… however I must proudly lay claim to the beautiful mind that put this fic together. Enjoy!**

**Dedication: This fic is dedicated to the astoundingly creative writer Fenikkusuken! For giving me the inspiration and the drive I needed to get off of my lazy ass and once again…continue writing. Thanks Fenikk, I am forever indebted to you.**

**WARNING: This fic contains ****Violence****Adult Language****Nudity****Strong Sexual****Content****Death**** and ****Attempted Suicide****. Viewers' discretion is advised. If you ARE NOT 17 years of age or older I ask you kindly not to read this fic!!!! You have all been warned!!!!!**

**Kyoofu**: By Tusuke Kounami

Chapter 1 Unexpected Turn

A ghost of a breath expelled itself from her body as she gazed through the window of the scenery that lay before her. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she thought back to the events that led to this day. She really didn't know whether she should be sad or rejoicing. The fact lay that upon this day 10 years ago, she started a new life…on this day she lost her family…on this day she would start a new one.

She glanced over at the white haired silver streaked man that sat to her right; peacefulness gracing his features as he slept. Despite what looked to be jagged scars etched upon his face…he looked every bit of angelic.

'_He endured a lot to be here with me... Overcame many fears, trials and tribulations just so that we could go back and start over... Start a family of our own, where we both can feel that we belong somewhere.'_

Laying her head back on the seat she sat in, she slowly closed her eyes as she felt the first signs of descent from the aircraft.

She felt a large calloused hand wrap around her own and she gave it a light squeeze in reply. He was her strength, her savior, her lover and best friend. He was the one that took all of the pain away when she thought she could take no more. He made sure that he was forever by her side and had even gone so far as to make a solemn vow to never let her go.

'_And today he will publicly announce his solemn vow to the world by marrying me.'_

All thoughts of happiness came to a screeching halt as the aircraft her and her lover occupied shook violently from the turbulence.

Fear gripped her very being as she sat up and looked wildly around to find the source of the unwanted turbulence.

"It'll be okay koiishi, it's just a little turbulence." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at him as he held her the best way he could in his seat buckled position. The fear that had gripped her was instantly gone as she felt his closeness.

What sounded like a bell chime came from scattered speakers that lay across the commercial aircraft.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain Hiten Hikooki speaking. We are currently experiencing some mild turbulence in our descent at 23,000 feet to Narita Airport here in Tokyo, Japan. I do however apologize for any disturbance that this disruption may have caused you. In reminder for your safety I do wish for all passengers to remain seated and securely strapped within your seat belts. Again, I do apologize for the slight turbulence; and wish for you all to have a wonderful stay here in Tokyo, Japan! And thank you for flying Japan Airlines!"

'_See... nothing to worry about! The captain himself just said that it was only mild turbulence. Besides we're just a couple thousand feet above Narita Airport. What could possibly happen between now and then? Maybe I'm over reacting... it could just be wedding jitters... Yeah that's it! I'm nervous about the wedding...'_

A chime identical to the one she had just heard previously; disrupted her frantic thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is again your Captain Hiten Hikooki speaking. I must sadly regret to inform you that... this aircraft…Flight 640 of Japan Airlines…will not be ma-…"

'_Will not be what!?' _She thought. '_What on earth will the plane not be doing!!!?'_

Panic arose all throughout the commercial flight, as random gasps could be heard throughout the plane. Mothers began crying for the sake of their young, as fathers did their best to stay strong. Children throughout the plane too began crying, their little minds not being able to grasp the depth of the impending danger.

In what seemed like mere minutes, Flight 640 of Japan Airlines had become the epitome of total chaos… the bulbs that once provided light for the entire plane grew dim until they were no more. Oxygen masks that were once safely tucked away over each passengers head, revealed themselves as latches all across the plane came undone and dangled harmlessly before them.

Fear encased her once again in a vise like grip as she felt the aircrafts' descent in rapid succession.

The wind howled and roared against the steel of Flight 640 as its' rapid descent were too much for it to take. The aircraft itself seemed as though it were screaming in pain… crying out to anyone who would bother to listen… that it just could not take anymore.

She quickly stole a glance through the window over her lovers' shoulder as a single thought ran across her mind.

'_This isn't supposed to be happening!_ _The ground is not supposed to come into view this quickly!'_

Her white haired lover held onto her tighter soothing her with calming words as dread overcame her.

"We'll get through this koiishi! He whispered roughly in her ear, not once loosening his hold on her.

She nodded her head enthusiastically at his words as she willed down this unhappy feeling she felt.

'_Why am I crying? Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like this is the last time I will ever be able to see him again?'_

All of her questions were all too soon dreadfully answered as the aircraft that carried her, her lover and the rest of the hundred or so passengers came to a sudden impact with the ground that lay beneath them.

_**Tusuke Kounami**_

There were no words to describe the immense pain he felt as he desperately tried to open his heavy lidded eyes. Bouts of sharp pain shot through parts of his body as he tried to move from the position he lay in.

'_Lay in? I'm not supposed to be lying down! I'm supposed to be holding my fiancé in the aircraft that we were...'_

Dread overcame him as he opened his eyes and confirmed that he was no longer in the aircraft with his fiancé; but instead in a pristine white hospital room, holding various objects that you would find in any other ordinary hospital guest room. He looked to his right to see a beeping heart monitor that was attached to him as well as an I.V. holding water to drip in his assumingly dehydrated body.

Looking around the room he noticed something was missing. Something was out of place. Something was just not right!

'_Where the hell is she?' _he thought.

The bitter taste of bile rose to his throat as he willed down the frantic thoughts that tried to take a hold of his mind.

'_It's okay! SHE'S okay! They just have her in another room for our privacy. Calm down! She is okay! Your son that you have not yet told her about is okay! Just as soon as a nurse comes through the door, you will kindly ask her to have your fiancé transferred to your room.'_

His rambling thoughts were soon halted as the said nurse came through the door.

A clipboard in hand she walked over to the various machines attached him and glanced at them every few seconds as she scribbled her notes furiously, not noticing that the he had awakened.

"Where is my fiancé?" came a faint and raspy voice from the occupant of the bed.

The nurse made a quick jump at the unexpected voice and looked down upon the patient. A sad smile marred her beautiful features.

"Mr. Taisho, you've finally decided to wake have you? You gave me quite a scare for a minute there. I had no idea that you were awake.

He took notice of the sad smile etched across her face. Dread once again overcame him as he noted how she did not answer his question.

"Where is my fiancé?" again came his raspy voice this time filled with desperation.

"Please Mr. Taisho, you must rest, you are not yet healed. And if you keep this excitement up you won't be. So I suggest that you go back to sleep and all will be better! Okay?" she calmly replied.

He eyed her name tag that was pinned against her baby pink nurse outfit and looked at her square in the eyes, anger marring his features. A voice stronger than the one that she heard before came from the man that lay in front of her

"Look…Kagura!!! I don't like for people to pussyfoot around me! And I don't care too much for your obvious attempt to avoid my question!! Now tell me damn-it!!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FIANCE!!???

Tears streamed down the beautiful woman's face as she stood before him, afraid to reveal the truth to him, afraid to see his reaction.

"Mr. Taisho…Please!" her voice came out desperate and needy as she silently pleaded in her head to not be the one to give the beautiful Adonis the lay before her the terrible news.

Anger overcame fear as he looked upon the woman and her tears with her desperate plea.

He was angry. All he wanted to know was where his fiancé was located so that his mind could be at piece… that's all he was asking of her.

A mob of three doctors and two more nurses quickly rushed into the large hospital room. The first doctor who was a short bald man with really thick glasses came forth and looked from the crying nurse to the noticeably irate patient next to her.

The said doctor expelled a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding as he slowly made his way over to the patient that occupied the room. Standing before the eager patient the doctor spoke in a quiet voice.

"Mr. Taisho, I am Dr. Moushin Matsura head of Narita Hospital. I must sadly inform you that you were in a very fatal plane crash, one week ago today. You suffered from a mild head injury, a few minor burns, a broken rib and a broken leg… From the looks of the plane crash you are _very _lucky to even be alive today…"

The white haired man soaked up this bit of information the doctor revealed to him as his mind reeled with many different thoughts.

"Where is she doc? That's all I want to know? Where is my fiancé?"

The said doctor could hear the pain and desperation evident in his patients' voice as he looked upon him, laced with great sadness and misery the doctor answered.

"Mr. Taisho… you were the only sole survivor of the plane crash. Everyone else…"

The white haired man heard no more as the doctor continued to move his lips but no sound came out.

_**Tusuke Kounami**_

**And so that begins the intricate tale I will be proudly weaving. I know you all must have millions of questions. grin I am so bad aren't I? All will hopefully be answered in the next chapter. That is once I see a few reviews. I am very proud of this fic and the way it is turning out, already in the first chapter. Your comments and criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Until then Ja Ne!!!!**

**(KYOOFU: Kee-Yu-Foo Japanese equivalent for the English word Phobia.)**


End file.
